Amarth
by Anmras
Summary: Neenuvar is taken in and Legolas is in torment. She tortures him daily and makes his father neglect him. No slashsexrapemarysueaah!. Mild torture I think... Another Dark ficcy! Twisted too! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Amarth  
  
'Hear that?' asked a guard on the right as quietly as he could manage. The guard on the left lowered his spear, pointing it towards the trees.  
  
'Who's there?' he called. A high-pitched moan wandered out from the tress. There was a flash of light not too far into the woods that was the ripped cloth of a dress. A woman stepped out from behind a tree. She held a bundle in her hands that was wrapped in damp clothes.  
  
'Please...' she moaned as she neared. The other elf lowered his spear and pointed it at her. She moved silently, her face as pale as the waning moon and eyes as dim as the furthest stars. 'Please... take her. Take her away!' Her eyes were bloodshot and dark, as though she had been crying. The guards noticed now that the bundle was stained with blood, along with the lower hem of her dress and the back of the torn skirt. Fear began to well up in their chests. 'Take her!' She cried. She thrust the wrapping into the guard's hands then turned and ran.  
  
The two elves stared after her. Her dress flowed behind her like a veil. It was the last part of her they saw.  
  
'Who was she?' asked one guard.  
  
'I don't know.' answered the other with the bundle. He slowly began to unwrap the bloody blanket. As he pulled away the folds to see tan patches similar to the color of skin. The towel shifted  
  
The bundle was the cradle for a newborn infant. Her eyes were big and blue and her hair a silvery white. She was looking up at him with her thumb in her mouth.  
  
'A child?'  
  
*  
  
Legolas awoke with a frightening start. He sat bolt up right in his bed and stared around his room. Everything seemed to be in place. There was still a fountain in the center of the floor and the balcony doors were still shut tight. There were no shadows save for the once projected by the candlelight. The elf prince sighed with relief and fell back onto his pillow.  
  
There was no witch standing in the center of the room, torturing him with her ugly powers. There were no wolves licking their chops hungrily in the corners, watching him die slowly. There were no flames licking the roof from the walls. There were no cobwebs hanging from the furniture. Everything was in place and as it should be.  
  
The elf placed his feet on the floor and wiped his eyes. He roamed over to the balcony doors and opened them, stepping out into the new day.  
  
Dew was still fresh on the trees that were planted on his marble patio. Several birds were perched on the railing but didn't soar off when Legolas neared them. The elven prince looked over the treetops towards the city of Mirkwood. The palace was located in the countryside where there was little to disturb King Thranduil and his son. A large shrubbery of trees circled to palace like a wall. The forest surrounded them in a solid ring, save for the road which lead away towards the city.  
  
There were three towers that stood higher then most of the forest. In one of them was Legolas's chamber and he could see the whole courtyard. The courtyard had a concrete path and vast gardens that reached the very edges of the clearing. Legolas squinted down at three forms standing together in near the palace entrance. He immediately recognized one as his father with his tall figure and raven black hair. The other two were clad in elven armor meant for the guards. They were talking quietly and one of the guards was holding a bundle.  
  
Curiosity pecked and Legolas's mind like a group of scavenging ravens. He noticed the bundle stirring, but didn't see the creature inside. Questions began to pop into his mind that he knew could only be answered by heading down there and joining in.  
  
After he dressed in proper robes for the day he headed down the spiral stairwell to the ground floor. He came into the gallery and hurried by the servants who were arranging and rearranging flowers and tapestries. He headed down towards the entrance hall next to the throne room. The doors were ajar and two guards stood nearby, talking quietly. Mystery shrouded around the palace that morning.  
  
Outside, Thranduil was taking the bundle from one of the guards.  
  
'I wouldn't know how to care for it, but I'll do my best.' he said. The guards smiled at him and bowed.  
  
'Would you like us to send someone out for the mother?' asked the shorter one.  
  
'No. She's probably quite distressed. Leave her be.'  
  
'Will you name the child?' asked the other. Thranduil shook his head quietly.  
  
'I'll leave that to my son. He has always been good with names.' Legolas smiled and backed away from the door. 'I would like you to keep the news of this child to yourselves, please. I don't think the city would like to know there is a madwoman on the loose.' the elves bowed once more and left without an answer.  
  
Legolas left the entrance hall back towards the gallery. The servants had left the tapestries alone and began to straighten the paintings of gardens and forests that hung on the walls.  
  
It wasn't long before Thranduil stepped into the gallery and asked for Legolas's company. The servants ignored the two like they weren't even there. Thranduil lead Legolas out of the gallery, past the entrance hall, down a long corridor with several doors on each side.  
  
'Legolas, this morning two guards came to the palace door with a visitor.' said Thranduil.  
  
'I know.' replied Legolas.  
  
'Yes, I already know you know and I was hoping that you might have thought of a name for her.' Legolas sighed. His father always knew where he was and what he knew. He never missed.  
  
'I wish to see the child first, father.' Legolas answered. Thranduil nodded.  
  
'Of course,' he stopped and faced a door that was slightly open. 'This way.'  
  
Legolas entered the room to find that a bed had been set up for the child. She slept their comfortably and quietly. Her eyes shut gently hiding her round blues. Legolas smiled down at her. She wasn't even three days old. Her fingers and ears were smaller then he could imagine and her hair was a mop of silver. The newborn stirred and her eyes opened. Legolas gasped at how beautiful her eyes were.  
  
'She's gorgeous...' he said. Thranduil nodded.  
  
'I can't understand why any woman would want to rid herself of her baby like that.' he said. 'She's so beautiful and she hasn't cried since we took her in. She's... angelic, almost.' Legolas slowly reached down and lifted the baby from the crib. Her thumb was in her mouth and she sucked it noisily.  
  
Legolas fell into a trance with her bright eyes and silver hair. She seemed so manipulative, even though she hadn't even the idea how to speak. As though she heard Legolas's thoughts, she grinned and gave a cough of a laugh. Legolas laughed back.  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'What'd you say, father?' Legolas turned to the king who still stood by the door.  
  
'Me?' he asked. 'I didn't say anything.' Legolas stared at his father for a moment.  
  
'Yes you did.' Thranduil shot him the same confused look.  
  
'I didn't say anything.' he repeated. Legolas shrugged it off and thought it was just his imagination.  
  
'It wasn't your imagination. It was me.' Legolas looked up and around the room. The voice was clearly not Thranduil's. It was soft and light, like a melody, and female. His eyebrows furrowed.  
  
'Are we alone in this room, father?'  
  
'As far as I know.' he said. 'Save for the baby. Have you decided on a name yet?'  
  
'If I were you, I'd call myself Amarth.' Legolas looked into the child's eyes again.  
  
'What?' he asked as a strange feeling began to pool in his stomach.  
  
'Call me Amarth.' said the voice. Legolas could feel his spine tingle as the voice reached his ears again.  
  
'Father, can you here her?' Legolas continued to stare at the baby.  
  
'Hear who?' the king asked.  
  
'Amarth would suit me best you know.' Legolas stared at the baby harder, as though trying to find something deep beneath the surface of her skin; something other then beauty and innocence. 'Amarth is what I will bring to this kingdom of yours.' Legolas hastily put the child back into its crib and glared at it, stepping away slowly.  
  
An ugly flash of orange and red reach her once beautiful eyes. Legolas gasped as it disappeared faster then it came. He stumbled against the wall.  
  
'Son, what has gotten into you?' laughed the king. 'I could almost say you are afraid of the child.' Legolas pressed himself against the wall. The baby laughed in its bed. Legolas's eyes widened and grew far away as something lit up inside his brain. It felt as though his head was on fire. 'Legolas?' Thranduil stared at his son inquisitively, still wearing the same smile.  
  
As the burn in his mind passed, Legolas could hear the voice in his head again.  
  
'Call me Amarth.' there was a striking amount of demand in the voice. 'That's what I want to be called.' Legolas felt his joints begin to burn and his spine begin to coil. The pain flared inside him and made him cringe.  
  
'She wants to be called Amarth!' he cried.  
  
'Amarth?' bellowed Thranduil, suddenly infuriated. 'Why in the world would you want to call her such a thing?' Legolas took several gasps of breath as the pain subsided. The baby laughed in her crib again. Sweat beaded his temples and hands.  
  
'She wants to be called Amarth.' he repeated. 'That's what she told me.' Thranduil puffed out his chest angrily.  
  
'I will not call her such a horrible thing!' he said. 'How could you think that should be her name? She's just an innocent child.' Legolas looked at Thranduil's eyes. They were full of rage directed straight at him. He felt pressure beginning to weigh him down.  
  
'She spoke to me. She asked me to call her Amarth.' Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Legolas looked from him to the baby, then from the baby to him. Unable to take the rage penetrating his mind, he ran from the room.  
  
In the elven language of Tel'Quessir, Amarth mean Doom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Neenuvar, the Torment  
  
The last twenty years were the worst of Legolas's life. The baby was called Neenuvar, which meant water lily. The guards who had found the girl had named her and visited her every week. She grew quickly and was soon extremely wise beyond her years. The city of Mirkwood adores her throughout the first ten years of her life and Legolas was neglected. He could accidentally run into somebody and they would ignore him or curse at him for his clumsiness.  
  
It wasn't long before Neenuvar was a beautiful young maiden. Her eyes were large and shone bluer then the sky. Her hair grew long and silvery. Her face was a clean carving of majesty and splendor. Legolas couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but the event that occurred in the room fourteen years ago wasn't the last time he would hear that voice.  
  
When she was fourteen a storm struck the city. She took the fastest steed and rode out to the riverside. Legolas followed as close as he could, but she rode faster then the wind and stronger then the mountains. When he arrived at the river she had pulled a young boy from the flooding waters. The mother praised her and bowed to her. She accepted it modestly and looked at the late hero.  
  
'Where were you on that one, Legolas?' She was constantly teasing him, insulting him, or threatening him in their secret communication which gave him a good reason to strongly dislike her. Thranduil pampered her and was constantly caring for her. He would gaze at her during meals and watch her dance in the courtyard. Legolas was the only one who could resist her trance and hear her telepathic messages.  
  
Thranduil shunned Legolas, which was essentially the happier part of the situation. When he wasn't ignoring him, the commented on how horrible he acts towards this woman or how he should be more like her. She was better at everything he knew how to do and so much more. She would pierce her arrow through his and arrived at the end of a race long before he was halfway done. It burned his heart to see her accomplishing everything better then he with the support of his father.  
  
When she turned twenty, Legolas was pushed over the edge. A feast was held in her honor. The men stared in a trance and the woman tilted their heads in admiration. Legolas was asked to sit next to her. At the end of the festive meal she had given him a bought of teasing and taunting. Legolas managed to ignore all the comments and bury his anger in his heart. Thranduil stood and lifted his glass.  
  
'I have an announcement to make!' he cried. The elves all around raised their glasses. 'Neenuvar has grown up to be the daughter I never had! She has shown me and this kingdom loyalty, trustworthiness, and a heart gentler than any I have ever seen!' Legolas felt the rage inside him begin to spill over its containment. 'I am pleased to say that she is now the second heir to the throne of Mirkwood!' Neenuvar gasped and smiled, bringing her hands to her throat in surprise. Legolas felt the fury boil up in him as she fanned herself. 'To Neenuvar!' The elves all around repeated the phrase and drank to her. Neenuvar turned to Legolas.  
  
'Are you happy for me?' she asked in that false, melodious tone. Legolas didn't answer. 'I'll be able to sit with you and your father on the throne! This is the happiest day of my life!' With that, Legolas stood from the table and stomped out of the room. The eyes of the elves followed him, including the shocked orbs of Neenuvar. She faked a disappointed look and stared at her meal for the rest of the evening.  
  
Thranduil tried to comfort her but she simply stood and left to her chamber, hand to her mouth to hid the bogus trembling.  
  
When she arrived in her room, she began to laugh maniacally.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sat out in the courtyard that morning, staring at the flowers growing in the dirt. He leaned against a tree, deep in angry thought.  
  
'Legolas?' asked Thranduil as he approached. The elf prince looked away from his father. 'Could you perhaps tell me why you left the table like that last night?' Legolas continued to look away, not saying a word. 'Is there something you want to talk to me about?' Legolas sighed, considering how that conversation would go:  
  
'She torments me, father. She threatens me?'  
  
'What? She doesn't do anything of the sort!'  
  
'But she does! All the time! You can't hear here because she sends me a message in my mind!'  
  
'You're just jealous! Don't be so childish Legolas, you a prince for Valar's sake!'  
  
'She does though! She's an awful woman!'  
  
'One more word about her like that and I'll have your tongue cut from your mouth!'  
  
Even the simple explanations seemed to lead to the worst outcome.  
  
'No.' he replied to the king. 'Leave me be.' Thranduil sighed and left the courtyard.  
  
Not much later, Neenuvar appeared.  
  
'Are you angry with me, Legolas?' she asked. Legolas glared at her.  
  
'There's no need to act. There's nobody around.' The elf maiden made a phony face of innocent worry.  
  
'There's no need to risk my secrets being revealed, is there?' she asked without moving her lips. Legolas turned back to the flowers but didn't look at them. 'I'd watch your back, Legolas.' she said threateningly. 'There is so much I can do to make this situation worse then it will already be.' Legolas stared up at her, his face a expression of deep concern.  
  
'There's nothing you can do.' he said to her.  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure.' she laughed inside his mind. 'I've already got a great plan for you.' without another word she turned and left.  
  
*  
  
Not a week later, another severe storm hit the city. Windows were boarded up and lightening struck the trees. Neenuvar left on horseback again and Legolas followed. She seemed faster then before as she made towards the river. The water drowned out most of Legolas's eyesight and the only sounds he heard was the thundering of the storm. Lightening was the only source of light that let him know if he was heading the right way or not.  
  
Legolas felt the horse stumble once or twice in the darkness and he nearly fell off himself. Somehow he made it to the quickly rising riverside.  
  
'You're quick.' said that voice in his head. 'But I'm quicker.' Lightening flashed over the treetops, lighting up the scene. The river water was raging and Neenuvar stood by its side. With perfect form, she dove underneath the surface. Legolas had to squint to see through the rain. He could see her shadow cutting through the water going upriver. His elvish ears picked up a wild screaming coming from upstream. He ran along the band until he nearly passed a small shadow in the water, clinging for dear life on a tree.  
  
'Hold on!' Legolas cried out to the child. Another wail pierced the air. Without removing his robes, he dove into the water with as much grace as he could muster.  
  
Using all the strength he could possibly handle he swam towards the rock where a young girl clung on for dear life. He wails pierced the air like a sword pierced flesh. Legolas felt his heart go out to her, forgetting all about Neenuvar and the throne. Instinct took over and he grasped the rock next to the girl.  
  
'Are you all right?' he cried over the rumble of the rain hitting the waters. The girl whimpered and nodded. 'Can you hang onto my back?' The little girl nodded again and crawled onto the prince's back, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.  
  
'You're such a hero wannabe.' laughed Neenuvar in his head. 'See if you can save her through this!'  
  
The rumble suddenly grew to a deafening roar and the water level rose drastically. Legolas kicked with all his might to stay above the water, but couldn't last. Suddenly, the weight of the girl was lifted from his back and he broke the surface.  
  
'Hang on, little one!' he heard Neenuvar cry. Legolas sputtered as he felt her hand grasp the collar of his robes. He knocked it away and yelled.  
  
'Take her! You'll get there faster!'  
  
'Not a bad idea.' responded Neenuvar quietly. Legolas noticed that it was almost like she was walking on the river floor. The little girl clung to her like a baby and wouldn't let go for anything. Legolas found himself struggling to stay above the surface as the water grew more fast and furious. Waves began to push him away from the banks towards the center of the river. Something solid struck his back and threw an intense wave of pain through him. He cried out as he continued to bob in and out of the water. The current sucked him down until he was rolling on the rocky bottom. He felt his robes catch on something and rip, creating a bloody cut on his back.  
  
He broke the surface once more and gasped for air. His limbs filled with shallow strength as the oxygen strengthened his tired body. He could see a silver form running along the riverbank and into the water. He was sucked under one last time before confirming that it was Neenuvar.  
  
He rolled along the bottom again, knowing that it would be over soon. Whether or not Neenuvar would actually save him or he would drown, everything would be peaceful soon. He felt his body begin to surrender to the cold and grow weaker. A dead branch was suddenly lodged in his leg, but he had not strength to cry out. His chest burned with pain as water filled his lungs. He was barely conscious and breathing in the water. He knew that it would all be over soon.  
  
He was barely aware of Neenuvar pulling him up out of the water and onto the grassy bank. He didn't breath and didn't even try to cough. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to stop. Sudden jolts collided with his chest.  
  
'You're not going to die yet, Legolas.' said a faint, beautiful voice. 'I have better ideas.' Legolas suddenly coughed up water that spilt down his face and onto his bloody chest. He felt lips against his and more pounding on his lungs. Suddenly, he found strength to breathe in and he coughed up much more water before he had a steady rhythm going. Legolas choked several times before somebody finally lifted him into a sitting position. It took much strength to breathe and he could hardly hold his head up. Water trickled from his mouth and nose. He felt a chill rock his body and a blanket wrap around him.  
  
'Legolas? Legolas, talk to me!' Legolas opened his eyes to see Thranduil standing over him. He forced some words form his throat that burned his whole body.  
  
'Is... the girl...' he went into another coughing fit and Thranduil nodded.  
  
'Yes, everyone's fine.' the king held his son's head to his chest. 'Oh, Valar, thank Valar!' Legolas could feel the warm tears from his father slide onto his ears. 'Thank you, Neenuvar, thank you!' Legolas could see a soaked maiden beside him, her silver hair matted to her head and her dress sopping.  
  
The pressure of Thranduil's chin on his head told him that he was staring at Neenuvar. 


	3. Chapter 3

heehee! I got a mean chapter here! hope u like it *giggles evilly*.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Ball  
  
Legolas made a slow recovery in his chamber. He couldn't speak right for weeks and at very little. The pain in his chest made a sharp jolt whenever he breathed in or out. He had a nasty bout of fever for the first three days, but it finally broke after he had been soaked in cold water. His head throbbed so hard that he could never keep track of time or people who would visit. He had a short case of amnesia and couldn't recall why he had gone into the water. Neenuvar visited once and told him the whole story. Legolas barely listened.  
  
'Why do you torment me so?' he asked. Neenuvar risked a meaningful grin.  
  
'I find it fun.' she said. 'To see your father turn against you and you be neglected so.' she ran a finger down his chest and applied pressure right where she knew it would hurt him. Legolas was careful not to show any sign of pain and was too weak to push her hand away. 'Believe me, things are going to get a lot rougher in this place.' with that, she stood and left.  
  
*  
  
Legolas was surprised to find that things had gone much easier from then on. The teasing and bullying lightened up for at least a year and Legolas actually felt a little happy. He tried to act nicely towards Neenuvar, but found she didn't deserve his respect.  
  
Thranduil however found that he was slowly growing apart from his son. Every time he considered talking to him about it, but found an excuse to assist Neenuvar instead.  
  
The entire kingdom had fallen in love with her sweet face and innocent posture. The men always bowed to her and stared after her when she walked by.  
  
Legolas spent less time the palace then he should have. He could feel the entire kingdom turning him away like a homeless person with no purpose. He would sit in the trees in the forest for days, listening to their leaves and their whispering voices. The branches would sway and pull him into their own, calm trance.  
  
One night while he was returning from the woods, Neenuvar met him halfway into the courtyard.  
  
'We need to talk.'  
  
Legolas followed Neenuvar out into the hedge maze. The shrubs on each side stretched high and tangled with ones on the opposite side. The thick leaves hid the two from view. Legolas walked silently with his hands behind his back. He recalled long ago how Neenuvar had said she didn't want him to die at the river, and that she had plans for him. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her as she stopped as well.  
  
'What do you want?' he snarled, feeling very angry at his stupidity to let themselves be alone. He could feel threat coming from her like the water's surface feels the wind, with a rippling affect. First strong, then weak, the stronger, then so faint he wasn't sure it was there at all.  
  
'Legolas, I know I've been so mean to you and that I've made you miserable.' she looked down at her feet. 'I know that Thranduil is growing less and less tied to you and he seems more interested in me. I know that you no longer feel like you should. There seems to be no reason to be proud or brave.'  
  
'That's not true.' he said, glaring down at her. 'I have my own reasons.' He could feel the anger beginning to boil up inside of him like a brew. Neenuvar laughed.  
  
'You may have you own reasons to be happy, Legolas,' she replied haughtily. 'But I can only think of how much they will hurt you in the very near future.' She looked at the prince up and down. 'If I were you, I'd listen to what I have to say and obey my orders.' Legolas shifted his feet, suddenly feeling as though he was about to be forced to do something he'd regret.  
  
'And if I don't?' Neenuvar smiled.  
  
'All the better... for me.' a sudden flash of burning pain pierced through Legolas's bones like needles and ricocheted off the surface of his skin back into his body. He cried out, but the sound came out only a hiss, like the wind in the leaves of the great oak and strong aspen, that hid among the sounds of the actual trees.  
  
He was soon doubled-over with pain and agony. He cried out several times, but only the hiss escaped his lips. As quickly as it came, the pain stopped and Legolas was left in the bent position, sweating a trembling. His breathe came in sharp gasps.  
  
'Your mind is the only one I can't read, Legolas.' she said. 'But you are the only one whom I can torture and whisper to without the movement of my lips.' Legolas slowly straightened up, feeling very stiff and weak.  
  
'What do you want me to do?' he asked. Neenuvar smiled.  
  
'I thought you'd see things my way.' Legolas avoided her eyes, not wanting to see the triumph in her face. He didn't want to go through that terrible pain again. 'In three days time there will be a ball in the palace. I would like you to court me there and pretend to like it.' Legolas stared at her.  
  
'Court you?' he repeated. 'You mean like a couple?' Neenuvar smiled and nodded.  
  
'Not only will we get closer, your father will start to think better of you, won't he?' Legolas gazed.  
  
*  
  
In three nights he was in his chamber, dressing himself in several dress robes. He debated whether or not he should wear his long over-jacket or his cloak. He finally decided to where the cloak but he removed the hood by the ties that held it. He didn't like the way he looked so spiffed up, but he had no choice. He had to be recognized as a member of royalty and the partner with Neenuvar who everyone got along with.  
  
After straightening his cloak and smoothing out his shirt he left the chamber and went down to the gallery.  
  
The chandelier above had been lit with candles and it filled the room with an orange light. All the elves present looked very splendid, some with their hair done up and their coats off. Their dresses were all very beautiful and fitted each of them well. Legolas smiled to see that the men all around had dressed not as carefully as him; he swore that one even had socks that didn't match.  
  
He took a quick look at the place and saw that Neenuvar hadn't arrived yet. He stood straight and bowed to the guests that passed by politely. Deep down he knew he was regretting what he was about to do. He felt a figure approach behind him. Closing his eyes, he turned around.  
  
His breath was taken away. Neenuvar's hair was gleaming and curled with flowers sprinkled in the silver tresses. Her eyes had been colored with a sharp white that matched her dress. Her lips shone and her hands were soft and smooth. The dress she wore was simple, but on her, gorgeous. It fitted her perfect body with ideal comfort and decency. He felt a tingle make the hair rise on his scalp and the back of his neck. Neenuvar approached and wrapped her arm casually around his.  
  
'Don't forget you have to act like you're enjoying your time with me.' she thought to him. Legolas was pulled awake from the trance when she started to walk. He couldn't help but stare at her. Even though she was the most cruel and evil elf he had ever met, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.  
  
When they entered the crowd, all conversations stopped. Every head turned towards them and faces of shock and pleasure crossed their faces. Legolas had not told anybody he was going to 'court' Neenuvar and it came as a surprise to all.  
  
When Legolas reached Thranduil, the king beamed. 'Treat her well, m'boy' he said to Legolas as he headed towards the doors of the ballroom.  
  
The dance crawled by to Legolas. There was little talking and much silent dancing. A dreary tune was played from lyres, harps and horns on a small stage in the center of the dance floor. Legolas observed most of it from his seat atop a throne until Neenuvar took his hands and pulled him out on the dance floor.  
  
Legolas stared into her great blue eyes, unaware that she was pulling him closer. He was in a complete trance and a smile was fixed on his face.  
  
'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this.' Legolas's smile widened.  
  
'Why do you have to be so cruel?' he asked quietly. 'We could be so perfect together.' Her great blues reflected in his and glistened.  
  
'You are beautiful...' she though as though considering the idea. 'But I want something more. I want Mirkwood and I will change it to the great Greenwood one more.' Legolas's eyebrows furrowed, but the smile remained.  
  
'Why would you want the kingdom?' he asked. Neenuvar moved closer into him.  
  
'Why wouldn't I want the kingdom?' she rebounded. Legolas knew he should be angry, or furious, or even a little bit frightened. He had just pulled a confession from an imposter even though he was the only one who could hear her. He wanted to put the guards on her. To watch her rot in the dungeons for the rest of her years.  
  
However, he could only smile. If just looking and Neenuvar's beauty pulled you into a trance, then dancing with her made you completely under her spell. Legolas suddenly realized there were some traits about her he liked. She was mysterious, calm, and beautiful. The way she danced pulled Legolas out of the real world and into his own little bubble of happiness. Without thinking, he said: 'I could dance forever.' he hadn't felt this way in years since Neenuvar arrived and he had begun to be neglected. Neenuvar grinned up at him with a flash of red in her eyes. Legolas suddenly let go of her waist and backed away. He hadn't seen that awful color since they had first taken Neenuvar into their home.  
  
'I could too,' replied silently. 'But I've got work to do.' A placid grin crossed her face and she turned and left.  
  
The ball grew livelier after she left. Elves began to talk to one another and Legolas could speak and joke with his father. For once he had a chance to be happy, but the strange color in Neenuvar's eyes had a deep hold on him, like guilt or despair. On the outside, he was the happy prince of throne. On the inside, he was this troubled being with much on his mind.  
  
The next day, he was running for his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A Burning Throughout Him  
  
Legolas had slept in that morning and awoke to find that Thranduil had journeyed to the northern part of the realm to collect news. He would be back in three days time and Legolas was left to supervise the throne. Elves rarely came to the king, complaining about their troubles, but all morning they would come and ask if they may leave the realm for a certain amount of time. Legolas figured it was because many of them wished to go visit Rivendell for the acts of summer were fading and autumn was approaching. They knew that this would be there last chance to see the majesty of Rivendell before a whole winter, so they left by the dozens.  
  
Neenuvar stayed in her chamber for the whole morning. Some of the elves were concerned, but none more then Legolas. He knew things others didn't. He knew she was plotting, or commencing. Either way, no news from her would have been good.  
  
However, morning passed and nothing was heard from Neenuvar. Legolas was passing her room on the way to his own and paused. He stared at her door, contemplating whether or not to check on her. Eventually, he had his hand on the doorknob and was turning it.  
  
The brass knob was suddenly pulled from his hands as the door was opened from the inside. Neenuvar stood there and smiled at him.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked haughtily. Legolas could see her bright eyes growing into slits.  
  
'Just wondering what you've been doing.' he said. Neenuvar smiled.  
  
'None of your business.' she was in the process of closing the door, but Legolas stopped it with his hand.  
  
'I think it is.' Neenuvar glared at him. Legolas didn't back down and watched her carefully. Finally, the smile reappeared.  
  
'You'll find out.'  
  
Neenuvar spent her afternoon in her chamber. Legolas ate alone at mid- day meal and dinner. His conscience was slowly swelling with worry. He just finished the last meal of the day and leaned back in his chair. He knew Neenuvar was up to something and that it couldn't be safe for him.  
  
He was lying on a bench in the courtyard. The evening was drawn and dusk was upon the kingdom. Stares began to twinkle brightly in the east as the glow of the sun faded in the west. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He figured that if Neenuvar was planning anything, it wasn't about to happen today. He was safe for another night.  
  
Four arms reached down at him, pulling him into a standing position. He was startled, but not surprised. However, shock pelted him when he saw two Mirkwood guards pulling his arms painfully behind his back.  
  
'What are you doing?' he demanded. He jerked and twisted, trying to escape their grasp. Their grip on him seemed stronger then it should've been. Their faces remained expressionless. Their eyes were open, but their irises shrouded over with a milky film so that only their pupils could be seen. Legolas felt ropes binding around his wrists, so tight he could barely feel his fingers. A cloth was tied around his mouth that gagged all sounds save for muffled words. He winced as they pushed him to his knees. All he could hear were his own raspy breaths and footsteps.  
  
'I am going to have fun tonight, my little prince.' cackled Neenuvar. Legolas cursed her, but it only came out a quieted moan. Their eyes locked, Legolas's full of anger and Neenuvar's full of triumph.  
  
She stepped out of the courtyard back into the palace and the guards pulled him into the shadows. They practically carried him towards the gate where the two guards were supposed to be guarding, not forcing Legolas from the palace.  
  
Legolas pulled and yanked but their grasp held with an unending strength that hurt his arms. They made their way around the palace and into the forest. Legolas kicked them, but it was like hitting rock. He found it hard to breath with the gag over his mouth and partially covering his nose.  
  
Although he struggled with all his will, the guards had pushed him far from the palace towards the bubbling waters of a river that weaved around the palace in a deep canyon. It was never a concern for floods although its waters were always high and white. Large rocks stuck up and out from the frothing surface. Legolas was pushed to the edge of the cliff and shoved down onto his knees. He could clearly see the swirling waters as the sun set on the horizon beyond.  
  
Neenuvar appeared at his side. He could see the glint of metal in her hand. Her breath was icy against his ear.  
  
'I have long awaited this moment.' she hissed. Legolas leaned away, trying not to show he had heard her comments. 'I convinced you dear father to ride away to the north. It is not easy to manipulate somebody in Mirkwood. It's especially easy to hypnotize them as well. These guards that brought you here will not remember a thing. They'll think they just dozed off on duty. When your father finds you're missing, I'll weep and he'll blame these two.' she tilted her head towards the two elves standing nearby. 'He'll have no idea that your body will be miles southward, mangled and shriveled like a dried grape.' she slowly ran her finger along the edge of her dagger.  
  
'I'm not about to let you off easy.' Legolas shivered to hear the voice inside his head. 'I've tormented you ever since I've arrived, and now you're about to realize the true meaning of pain.' Legolas waited for something to strike him, to puncture his back or slit his neck. After a few moments a flash of burning pain screeched through his limbs. He cried out loudly, but it was muffled once more. He fell forward and his head dangled over the edge of the cliff. Neenuvar laughed.  
  
She reached down slowly and removed his gag. 'I love to hear you scream.' she said. Legolas's limbs suddenly went ablaze again and he couldn't help but cry out. Neenuvar's smile widened. He writhed for a moment until the fire was suddenly lifted. His body trembled and poured sweat. He felt weaker than he ever had. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
'Once you're gone, I'm going to kill your father.' she said, lying down beside him. Legolas noticed that her elbow was propped on the air over the cliff and her head resting in her palm. 'His death will be so much worse then yours.' she said. She brushed the blade along the side of his face, leaving it unscathed. Slowly and gracefully, she cut off a lock of his hair. 'I'll burn this in front of him.' she said quietly. 'Then I'll watch him cry over his lost son.' Legolas would've smiled with a sudden idea that came to him, but he couldn't find the strength.  
  
'It won't work.' he whispered with hot breath. 'You took him from me. He doesn't love me anymore.' Neenuvar laughed her beautiful laugh.  
  
'I think not. We talk a lot you know. I talk about how beautiful his kingdom is, how beautiful the trees are, and sometimes how beautiful YOU are.' Legolas felt anger burning in his heart. A pain almost worse then the spell Neenuvar had cast about him. 'All he ever talks about it you. How proud he is, how talented you are, how brave you've acted in the past. He misses his old son. He wants the son who laughs and smiles.' The blade brushed against his face once more, leaving behind a trail of blood. 'Isn't it funny, the way things work out?' All of Legolas's feelings fell away, save for two: hatred and regret.  
  
He felt arms pulling him up onto his feet. He couldn't put weight on his tired legs. He felt exhausted from head to foot. His head pounded and his hands throbbed. He was sure they were going to fall off from the loss of circulation.  
  
Neenuvar suddenly plunged the blade into Legolas's abdomen. He grit his teeth and went limp in the arms of the guards, but made himself not cry out. Something was being tied around his foot: a rope attached to a rock. Neenuvar laughed as he was shoved to the very brink of the white inferno below. The sun suddenly disappeared behind the horizon, leaving behind nothing but its glowing trail. Pain coursed through every inch of Legolas's torso, stiffening his limbs and spearing his senses. Neenuvar dangled the lock of hair in front of his face and said:  
  
'I'll make sure your father gets some of this.' she said. With that, the arms let Legolas go. He wavered for a moment before the rock was shoved over the edge. Legolas struggled to stay where he was, but his body lacked too much strength. The small boulder fell taking him with it.  
  
Atop the cliff by the raging river, Neenuvar laughed and tucked the hair away inside her dress. The two guards turned and began to make their way back through the forest towards the palace where they would resume their posts and never recall the crime. Neenuvar watched the rapids for a few minutes before turning her back on them and not returning ever again. She was disappointed that such beauty of an elf be wasted so, but nothing could stand in her way of her ageless lust for rule.  
  
Deep in the waters of the river, Legolas sank to the bottom. His blonde locks danced around his head and shimmered from the starlight that managed to penetrate to the deepest of the river. His eyes were open and peered up to see the towering cliffs on both sides of the river. The glow of the sun had faded from the sky and the stars grew dominant. He thought of his father. He thought of how mush he wished they had been close at the time of his death. He wished they had shared with each other everything they had felt. Legolas couldn't imagine the pain he could go through when Neenuvar would burn those locks in front of him.  
  
She was right from the beginning. She should have been named Amarth.  
  
With one last look at the starlight, Legolas's eyes shut and his life sank to the bottom of the waterway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
heehee! U hate me don't u? Tomorrow's last chapter! Get out the tissue, you'll need it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Thranduil rode up to the castle. Two guards stood tall and quietly at the gates. The courtyard gardens had been left untended to and the flowerbeds had begun to grow weeds. The grass wilted and the leaves on the trees fell from their holds as though fall had come early. Thranduil was taken aback by the sorrowful look of the place. He knew something hadn't executed right when he had left. He knew something was terribly, dreadfully wrong.  
  
He stepped into the entrance hall. Neenuvar stood before him; tears welled up in her eyes. Her face had gone pale from long hours of weeping and her hands had wrinkled from catching tears. He felt her anguish strike his hear the moment her bright blue irises met his.  
  
'What has happened?' he asked quietly as he approached. The only sound he could hear was his own footsteps against the marble floor and Neenuvar's minute breaths. His mouth went dry as an unexplained horror filled his heart. Neenuvar slowly opened her mouth to deliver the message.  
  
'He is dead.' her voice was high and cracked. Thranduil stopped and stared at her. She looked away as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.  
  
'Who?' he asked. He already knew the answer, although it was too heartbreaking, too sorrowful, too impossible.  
  
'Legolas!' she cried, throwing herself onto the king. Thranduil stood there, motionless. He was hit by so many emotions at once that he thought he would keel over. Anger, fear, hatred, loss, and pain. The pain overcame him and he yelled out from it. Neenuvar pulled away, sobbing into her hands. Thranduil collapsed on his knees and wept over her feet. Behind her hands, Neenuvar smiled.  
  
Thranduil locked himself up in Legolas's old room. He didn't eat or sleep. They brought food to him, but it only ended up cold and stale. He would either stand on the balcony and stare at the courtyard, or sit by the old fountain and stare at the figures. His face grew colorless and his body began to waste away. He remained there for weeks, not talking, eating and hardly moving. Neenuvar would watch him some of the time. There were moments when she would feel like a normal elf. She wasn't impassably beautiful or dangerously powerful. Thranduil would not gaze at her or even take notice that he was there. She would speak to him, but he would not speak back. She didn't know how to react to this feeling and was at a loss for words to describe how the neglect felt.  
  
One morning, the time came. Neenuvar had told all the personnel in the castle not to come there that day. She slowly opened the door to Legolas's chamber to see the Thranduil sitting, staring at the fountain. She leaned against the wall, watching him.  
  
'He's gone.' she said for the umpteenth time. Thranduil replied with nothing but still eyes. It was the first time he had looked at her in days. She felt relieved by it as though her confidence was renewed. She took several steps forward towards him and kneeled down beside him. 'These were his.' she held out her hand to reveal several locks of Legolas's golden hair. Thranduil stared down at them. He wasn't sure whether he felt happy, or whether he'd want to sob forever. He touched them gingerly as though he was afraid he'd break them.  
  
'I loved him.' he whispered. 'I really did.' he turned away, leaving the hairs in her palm. Neenuvar smiled.  
  
'I know you did.' she replied. 'It's too bad he didn't.' Thranduil ignored her once more, staring out towards the balcony. Neenuvar strode over to the cabinet where the bows and arrows were kept, still untouched by the king. She opened the cabinet with gentle fingers and pulled a single arrow from the quiver. She twisted the point against the tip of her index and looked over her shoulder towards Legolas.  
  
'Their could be a happy ending in all this.' Thranduil turned and stared at her.  
  
'How?' he asked. 'How could I be happy when I've lost everything?' he lower lip trembled and his voice grew broken. 'I have no family: my heart is shattered: I have nothing left to live for. Nothing will bring him back to me.' Neenuvar sighed and faced him.  
  
'Something will.' she said quietly. Thranduil stared at her, eyes wider then ever.  
  
'What?' he asked loudly. 'Tell me! What will bring my son back and rid me of this pain that tortures me day by day!' Neenuvar smiled. Thranduil's eyes bulged as a tingle flowed through him, leaving behind a trail of unending burn. He collapsed onto the ground, immobilized in a frenzy of hurting. Neenuvar knelt down beside him, staring at him in the eye. She set aside the arrow for a moment and lifted out Legolas's hairs once more. She pointed her index finger up at it. A burst of flame singed the hairs and the smoked until both ends of each had disappeared. Thranduil gasped.  
  
'You killed him...' he grunted through the pain. It suddenly ceased as Neenuvar lifted the arrow once again. She held it to his chest with both hands.  
  
'When I enter this room to check on you this evening, you will have committed suicide; your son's arrow will be thrust through your heart and you will cease to exist.' Throughout his anguish and sorrow, Thranduil smiled.  
  
'And I will see my son again.' his eyes suddenly grew far away. Neenuvar felt all caught up in the moment that would make her life a rousing success.  
  
'You see?' she asked. 'Some stories have happy endings. She tightened her grip on the arrow and began to thrust it through Thranduil's skin.  
  
'STOP!' Neenuvar felt a harsh pain in her side. She catapulted away, rolling towards the balcony. She moaned and turned over, shocked at what she saw.  
  
The two guards stood at the door, swords drawn and held at ready. Their faces overrun with anger and hatred aimed towards her. Before them... stood Legolas.  
  
The prince looked hardly well. There was an bloody gap in his stomach and his skin was pale and his expression weak. However, his eyes glowed with a light she had never seen ever before in any being. They seemed so full of rage that they were blinded. The prince approached, limping slightly. His mouth was a frown desperate for the cry of successful revenge. Thranduil gazed at him. All the pain seemed to have left his body. He felt nothing except the instinct to watch his son as he stopped in front of Neenuvar. He brought the blade to her throat.  
  
'Do you have any idea how much I hate you?' he croaked. Neenuvar laughed.  
  
'A little bit, yes.' Legolas slowly drew the blade across her throat. Blood began to flow down the front of her dress from the three inch slit. She continued to smile. 'I was successful for a while you know.' she said. 'I cause you grief like no other. I made you think that life was not a gift.' Legolas pierced her chest. She gasped, but her smile didn't fade. Blood began to fall from her lips. She stared up at him. 'I made you hurt. You felt empty. Nothing will change the agony you went through.' Legolas smiled back.  
  
'You are Amarth,' he responded. 'You have nearly destroyed us.' he looked towards Thranduil. 'It's a good thing. We know now that nothing can hurt us more then what we have been through.' Neenuvar glared up at him. 'What nearly broke us can only make us stronger.' Neenuvar cackled, her voice broken and awful to hear.  
  
'You are so beautiful.' she said. 'I want to see you burn, one last time'  
  
Legolas started to feel that old pain fall upon him heavily. He cried out as he dropped the blade. 'No!' he cried as Neenuvar picked it up and stood quickly. The pain gently subsided, replaced with a throbbing hole in his abdomen that shook every vein in his body. He hugged it tightly but refused to double over.  
  
'I enjoyed every moment of seeing you suffer.' cackled Neenuvar as she touched the tip of the sword to Legolas's throat. The elf stiffened. 'When I came, I knew the throne would be mine someday. It's too bad that I'll be found weeping and injured, running down the steps to tell the palace and the city that you were all brutally murdered.  
  
'Not going to work.' replied Legolas with half a grin. 'I've already told the entire guard I've returned and what you've tried to do to me. I wished to see my father before any of my wounds were treated.' Legolas let his eyes flicker to his wounded father on the floor. He gasped to see the arrow still protruding out of his torso. He made as if he was going to kneel down beside him but the agonizing burn returned and he stopped.  
  
'I'll just say that there was an intruder and finished you both off. They'll believe me.' Legolas shut his eyes and began to pant as the burn entered his mind. He found no breath to scream as he collapsed to the floor. His head burned like parchment over fire. 'They'll find arrows in all your bodies!' The guards tried to approach but were thrown back into the door by some unseen power of Neenuvar's. 'You'll all be dead!' Legolas felt madness in his chamber. It bounced off the walls and pelted the bodies of him, his father, and the two guards. It shook their bones and singed their minds.  
  
'You almost killed me once!' cried Legolas through the burning in his skull. 'You won't to it again!' Rolling over he gripped the fletching of the arrow still in his father and ripped it out. The king muffled a yelp of pain as the blood began to flow. Legolas reached up and jabbed the tip of the arrow in Neenuvar's direction. The stepped back and the arrow didn't reach its target.  
  
'Legolas!' something hard tapped against Legolas's back. He reached behind him and nocked the arrow to the string of the bow. He pulled back and cried:  
  
'Amarth!'  
  
The arrow struck her and Neenuvar faded into wisps of smoke. The arrow fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. Legolas sighed and went limp on the ground.  
  
*  
  
The prince and the king were separated to be treated for their wounds. Legolas's were much more severe and his survival was questionable.  
  
'He may not make it through the night.' the healer told Thranduil when he was fit to walk again. Thranduil spent the night in his chamber, but did not sleep. He stepped out onto his balcony and stared out at the trees all night long.  
  
Hours later, a messenger entered the room.  
  
'Legolas will live!' he cried. Thranduil wept as he hurried up to Legolas's chamber where he was resting. The healers had left him alone and he was conscious. His face had regained much of its color and strength it held before he was nearly killed. There was also something there that he hadn't seen since Neenuvar had arrived.  
  
'I thought you were dead.' Thranduil voiced in awe. He touched Legolas's hair. He touched his skin. He felt his blood: all real, and there with him.  
  
'I'm here.' he said, taking his father's hands from his face. Legolas felt tired and weak, but stronger compared to how he felt before. His heart had lightened as though a great weight had disappeared from it. 'We're here.' Thranduil nodded.  
  
'We will always be here.' Legolas smiled. He had been set down on his own bed and treated for his wounds. He rested and ate a small bit, as well did the king. 'I wonder, though, how in Middle-Earth could you have escaped?' Legolas looked beyond the balcony.  
  
'When I was being ignored before, I spent my time in the woods. I grew to know the trees like they were people. I listened to their stories and their feelings. We are friends now, I and the forest. The branches of the willows and oaks pulled me from the waters and offered me strength to give revenge to myself. I rested there with them for some time before I finally pulled myself up from between the roots.' he sighed. Thranduil nodded.  
  
'You're mother had such touches with nature.' he said. Legolas's grin widened. 'She also shared your beauty.' Legolas gently rested his hand on his stomach.  
  
'She was with me in the water.' he said. 'She told me to hold on and she helped pull me out. I could feel her with me. ' Thranduil smiled and looked out the balcony. The sun was rising over the railing, giving the room a beautiful glow. 'Shall we call her memory Amarth?' he asked quietly. Thranduil sighed.  
  
'Let us try and forget her memory, Legolas.' he said. 'With luck, we shall forget her face forever.' Legolas stared out at the sunrise.  
  
'I meant what I said when I stated what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. It happens in more ways then one.' The king looked out at the son as well. 'I will call her Amarth.' Thranduil nodded.  
  
'As will I.'  
  
After all, she did almost bring Amarth to the kingdom of Mirkwood.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well... did u get enough cliffies? hee hee. I just wrote this because I had nothing better to do. Hope u liked it! 


End file.
